Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2009
GMC Trucks and TORO Tractors * Hi Rollerskating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycles * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Confetti Clowns * Robin Hall * Confetti Clowns * Mobile Banner * Macy's Yellow Stars Balloons * Spider-Man Balloon (Marvel Entertainment) * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman Balloon Heads * Ocean Spray Woodland Family Gathering Float - Jane Krakowski * Autumn Leaves * Pumpkins Balloons * Funny Farm Clowns * Turkey Produced Truck * Turkey Stilts * Chocotawhatchee High School FL * Tom Turkey Float * Pilgrims * Kermit the Frog Balloon (The Muppets Studio) * Energizer Bunny Balloonicle (Energizer) * Springtime Water Can Float (retired) - Mitchel Musso * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Doodlebug Float (retired) * Springtime clowns with Gnomes * Rocking Turtle Specialty Float * 1-2-3 Sesame Street Float - The Cast of Sesame Street & The Muppets * Toy Block Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * School Bus Min Car * Abby Cababby Balloon (Sesame Workshop) (retired) * Franklin Regional High School PA * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Locals Heroes Helping Everyday Float - Jay Sean * Police Officers, Cross-Guard, & Doctors * Harold the Fireman Novelty Balloon * Fire Bridage Clowns with a Firetruck * Chinese American Community Center Folk Dance Troupe * International Cele-Bear-Ation Clock Tower Float (Build A Bear) - Keke Palmer * Wool Hearts & Spools * Pikachu with Pokèball Balloon (The Pokemon Company International) * Adair County High School KY * George Washington & Abraham Lincoln Balloon Heads * Patriot Clowns * Statue of Liberty Float - Miss America Katie Stam * Artist Clowns * Geometrics Balloons * M&M's on Broadway Float (retired) - Alan Cumming * Broadway Tickets (retired) * Shrek Balloon (Dreamworks Animation) * Joker Clowns * My Princess Academy: Castle of Dreams Float - Cyndi Lauper * Birthday Clowns * Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone Balloon * Malt Shop Clowns * New Jersey Netsational seniors * Macy's Basketball Balloon * Cheerleader Megaphone Float (retired) - Gloria Gaynor * McDonalds Big Red Shoecar * Ronald McDonald Balloon (McDonald's) * Frank W. Ballou Senior High School DC * HESS Corporation: Bridage to the Future Float - Boys Like Girls * People with Traffic Signs * Speed Racer Car (retired) * USA Jump Rope * Yo Gabba Gabba Float (retired) - The Cast of Yo Gabba Gabba * Doggie Walker Clowns (retired) * Freida the Dachshund Novelty Balloon (since 2005) (retired) * Jimmy Dean's Breakfast: Shine On Float - Katharine McPhee * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * SpongeBob SquarePants Balloon (Nickelodeon) * Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * Rocking Lobster Specialty Float * The Purple Peddlers * Beach Ball Clusters Balloon * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship Float - Ziggy Marley * Arrisome Pirates * Arrtie the Pirate Novelty Balloon * Pittsburgh High School CA * Sailor Mickey Mouse Balloon (Disney Cruise Line) * True Spirit of Thanksgiving Float * Morgantown High School WV * Gibson Guitars: Music Bigger Than Life Float (retired) - Jimmy Fallon & the Roots * Road Crew (retired) * Pool Halls Clowns * Flying Ace Snoopy Balloon (United Feature Syndicate) * Snoopy's Doghouse Float - Charlie Brown, Linus & Lucy * Hoedown Clowns * Macy's Holiday Express Float- Billy Currington * Spirit of Long Island Mounted Drill Team NY * Astronaut All Stars Clowns (retired) * Planet Earth Balloon * Mike Miller Dance Team * Buzz Lightyear Balloon (Disney/Pixar) * NYPD Mounted Unit * R.H. Macy's Baseball Balloon * Baseball Clowns * Big Apple Float * Taxi & Stilt Liberties * Dora The Explorer Balloon (Nickelodeon) (retired) * NYPD Marching Band * Big Apple Circus * Planters Nutmobile (retired) * Horton the Elephant Balloon (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) * Care Bears Float (retired) - Carly Simon * Light Snowflakes * Sleepy Clowns * Ice Crystals Balloon * Mardi Gras stilt walkers (retired) * Half Way Point Banner * Chloe the Holiday Clown Novelty Balloon (retired) * 50 Barbers * Marine Carole Showboat Float - John Pizzarelli * Big Man Santa Novelty Balloon * Harrison High School Marching Band GA * Supercute Hello Kitty Balloon (Sanrio) * Delivery Veto Truck * Holiday Clowns * Mama, Dada, & Baby Balloon Heads * Green Candy Cane Balloon (retired) * Delta Airlines Winter Wonderland Float - Emily Hughes & Andrea Bocelli * Kids in Winter Apparel * Thomson University Marching Band MD * Smurf Balloon (Sony Pictures Animation) * Smurfs Mushroom House Balloonicle - Smurfette & Papa Smurf * Santa Toy Box Clowns * Rocking Horse Specialty Float * Red Candy Cane Balloon * Cornucopia Float - Kermit the Frog & Tiffany Thornton * Farm Pumpkin Pickers * Half-Baked Holiday Clowns * Pillsbury Doughboy Balloon (Pillsbury Compant) * Pickerington Central High School OH * Kit, Charlie and C.J the Elves Novelty Balloons * Stage Door Manor Acting Camp * Santa's Sleigh Float * Red Believe Stars * Green Believe Star Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades